


trust

by truthtakestime



Series: tag fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Backstory, Clint Barton is an actual saint, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthtakestime/pseuds/truthtakestime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's touching her now as if she doesn't have the potential to snap, to tear them all to pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [one day you'll find you already know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809257) by [cirque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirque/pseuds/cirque). 



> This is the first of two tags I wrote for a beautiful story by cirque. I'll post the other one soon (though why I haven't posted them yet since they're months old is somewhat of a mystery). But really, go read the work that inspired this one. It's fantastic. The moral of the story is that cirque writes incredible things and everyone should read them.

Natasha has been on the Barton farm for three days. It's the longest she's ever stayed with someone without killing them.

She confesses this to Clint after his kids are asleep and she feels she can venture out of the guest room. It makes it harder, the kids. Natasha avoids them, afraid of being herself. She knows she is not suitable. Barton knows it, too, but he brought her here anyways, and that makes her angry. 

“You put them in danger, with me!” she accuses, hard and hot and sharp and slipping into Russian so his wife won't understand (she still doesn't know how to feel about Laura). “Why would you do that?”

“ _Nat_.” The address is unfamiliar, brings her up short. Clint takes advantage of her hesitation and put his hands on her shoulders. He is not aggressive, but it is an aggressive posture, and Natasha's body wants to react. She could. In a heartbeat, and even with her injuries, she could break his arms and snap his neck and _run_. It would be as easy as breathing.

She meets his eyes and stands very still.

“I trust you.” He repeats this in Russian. Waits for it to sink in.

_Trust_. Natasha feels her way carefully around the concept. When they'd first arrived his wife had talked about it, too. But it doesn't make sense, doesn't reconcile neatly with the facts in her head. The facts surrounding her, however, don't lie. She's been in his home, talked to his wife, seen him with his children. He is touching her now as if she doesn't have the potential to snap, and tear them all to pieces.

What she feels doesn't translate into English, or Russian, or any of the dozen other languages she's conversational in.

**Author's Note:**

> I could potentially do more with this, maybe. But I can't think about writing anything new until NaNoWrioMo ends (I am _ultra_ motivated to hit 50k haha)


End file.
